


Puzzle Pieces

by Illegal_Party (Legal_Party)



Series: Catching The Rainbow [3]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Making Out, Other, Sharing a Bed, kinda nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Party/pseuds/Illegal_Party
Summary: Jesse and Lake share a moment after a party.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake
Series: Catching The Rainbow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Puzzle Pieces

“Later, Pandejo,” Alan called out, as Lake closed the bedroom door. Jesse’s graduation party was great and all, but they needed to toss in the towel. Luckily, Alan said they could sleep in his bedroom; he would just sleep on the couch. They tried to sleep, but just couldn’t; probably because they were still clothed.

As the party died, Jesse came stumbling into the bedroom, clearly all partied-out. Even his casual wear looked worn out. Lake sat up and stopped him from collapsing on the bed, scooping him up in their arms.

“Uh… Thanks.”

They smiled for a moment. “You’re welcome.” They said, before kissing Jesse on the lips for a second. He looked completely flabbergasted, blankly staring into space. “You’ll never get used to that, will you?”

“Nope.”

Lake laid him down on the bed, laying their own head over his chest. His heart sounded like an orchestra, since Lake couldn’t hear their own. Unfortunately, this kinda started crushing Jesse. 

“Hey Jess?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna try something.”

“Like what?” He asked, lifting his head up, as Lake stood up. Before he could ask again, Lake had pulled their black shirt off. They had stopped using bras after transitioning, letting them show off their smooth metallic.

Jesse responded in a strange way; pulling his own shirt off. The two of them quickly embraced, trying to escape the awkwardness. They made out for a good minute, releasing the feeling that had built up over the years. As they fell back onto the bed, Lake landed their entire body on top of Jesse’s, crushing the poor lad. They quickly put Jesse on top, still sticking to his warm body like glue.

Then everything changed when Lake started to unbuckle their belt, halting the make out session. They pulled their jeans off, followed by their underwear. 

Jesse stopped for a moment, glancing at their soft-yet-hard parts. He pulled himself off, sitting up on the side of the bed. Lake followed suit, sitting next to him. 

“I can’t do it,” He quietly said. “Not right now. Sorry.”

Lake wrapped their arm around his chest. “Sorry for dragging-”

“No, I was apologizing,” He interrupted, earning himself a flick to the dome. 

The two fell onto their backs, staring up at the ceiling. Lake gave Jesse a quick kiss on the forehead, before crawling into bed and under the covers. “Let’s just get some shut eye.”

“Cool.”

“On the bright side, you’ll be able to brag about sleeping with me,” They joked, earning a tired laugh from Jesse.

“Yeah.”

They quickly passed out, snuggling together like two puzzle pieces; fitting so perfectly together, they must’ve been made for each other.


End file.
